Pirate Heavy Gunner
The Pirate Heavy Gunner is a type of Pirate in Far Cry 3, who uses brute force to compensate for low mobility. Unlike their Privateer Heavy Gunner counterparts, they do not have very good gear (as one can see by his welding mask and the lack of padding below the waist line). Heavy Gunners are the strongest type of Pirates, and are also one of the most difficult enemies to kill throughout the game. Tips * Pirate Heavy Gunners are the second most durable enemy type in the game, able to survive about 50 to 60 assault rifle rounds to the torso before dying. * The weakest point of the Heavy Gunner is his mask, so try to get headshots with a shotgun or sniper rifle. * The back of the Heavy Gunner's head is completely without armour allowing you to kill him with a single headshot without having to knock his mask off first. * If you don't have a silenced weapon (Nor the Heavy Beatdown skill) and there is a Heavy Gunner guarding an outpost, save him for last. This will allow you to use a normal weapon to headshot him in the back of his head while still maintaining the "Undetected" bonus. The Ripper makes quick work of them when aimed at their head. The bullets go through their mask. * The DShK, AMR, and the RPG-7 will kill a Heavy Gunner in 1 shot. Mission Appearance * Kick the Hornet's Nest (First Mission Appearance). * Piece of the Past. * The Motherlode. * Lin Cong I Presume. * Warrior Rescue Service. * Payback. * Defusing the Situation (Last Appearance). Trivia * Unlike other enemies, the pirate heavy gunner is bulky beneath his armour. * They wear the same chestplate as both the pirate defenders and the boss variants. * The Heavy Gunner seems to be the only enemy in the game who wears sandals, which is odd because they are one of the toughest enemies to kill. * This, the Privateer Heavy Gunner and the Privateer Heavy Flamer are all taller than any other character. Quotes *"Let me show you how a man fights!" - When attacking * "HA HAA! This is fun" - When attacking * "I barely felt that!" - When attacking * "Tag bitch! You're it again!" - When attacking * "Don't worry, I'll take care of this!" * "You can't hide from me! " - When attacking * "Run home and get a bigger gun!"- When attacking * "Is that all you’ve got?!" - When attacking * Dead... fuck you" ''- When killed * "Not... possible- When killed * ''You fucker; I’ve got to find you again?!- When searching * "Take away the flies, it's not bad here" - When idle * "Fucking Island!" - When idle * "Fuck me!"- When searching * "Can't wait to leave this rock."- When idle * "AHH! It's hot." - When idle *"Huuuuuhhhhh" - When idle * "She is going to leave me, ME." - When idle * "Down boy!" - When attacking * "Stay down!" - When attacking * "Get down bitch!" - When attacking * "Kill my friends; you’re fucking dead!" - When searching * "Eye for an eye, motherfucker!" - When searching * "When I find you... I’m gonna GUT you!" - When searching Gallery ru:Пират-пулемётчик Category:Far Cry 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Heavy Enemies Category:Heavy Gunners